


｢andley｣ Frances

by DyingofCreativity



Series: Andley One-shots [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Drug Use, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyingofCreativity/pseuds/DyingofCreativity
Summary: 'Wild and free, did anyone stop to think of me...'Andley oneshot based on Juliet Simms's song, Frances.WARNING:TriggeringDeathStrong LanguagePlease read at your own risk.(Yes, I am aware of the real meaning of Frances, I just wanted to have my own take on it.)





	｢andley｣ Frances

Blue eyes reflected on the mirror, staring back at the boy. Tear streaks glistened on his pale skin. The events of the past months replayed in his head.

He couldn't _save_ him.

 _'_ _Coroner, there's something cold inside_  
_Was it murder, or was it suicide?'_

 

The blue eyed boy, Andy, shook his head, looking at the man in the photo that sat framed on his dresser.

"I miss you, Ashley." Andy choked, swallowing the lump in his throat. "This isn't fair... you saved me... it should've been me.

 

 _'Heroin, if the shoe fits you must wear it_  
_We'll cherish, the falling star that dies.'_

 

"It should've been me, Ashley." He whispered to the man in the photo. "You didn't have to jump. You could've stayed in the store... the yelling was nothing. I should've given him what he wanted."

"But you are my hero, I'll love you... forever." Andy pushed himself away from the dresser, looking at the gun that laid on his bed.

 

 _'This wasn't how it was planned out_  
_Or was it written for our future skins?_  
_See no one here thought of her now_  
_Now everyone is a martyr it seems'_

 

Andy picked up the gun, studying it. "I want to see you... it's all too much. The- the addictions, Ashley, they're back." He sobbed, "You're gone when I need you most. I'm losing my mind, damn it." He leaned against the wall that was behind him, sliding down it. He pulled his knees to his chest, burying his head into them. "Ashley, please. They won't leave. The-the heroine, the meth. It's all back."

"I know it's been months! But it's all coming back. I can't- I can't take it, it's ruining my head. I'm breaking my promise, I wanted to- I wanted to change..." His rough voice softened. Only sobs filled the room. He tightened his grip on the gun, holding onto it for dear life, even if he was taking it.

_'_

_Nobody knew, I had a gun and was ready to shoot it_  
_Nobody knows, my eyes are closed, I made up my mind and I'm ready to lose it'_

 

Andy lifted the gun to his head, cursing himself.

"Just bring him back! If you're real, then fucking bring him back, Jesus fucking Christ!" He screamed violently. "I just want my Ashley back." Andy whispered.

_'Wild and free, did anyone stop to think of me_  
_The girl in between, did anyone stop to think'_

 

"He was what I dreamed of... you took him from me. Did you even think twice?" Andy spoked out to nobody but the God he didn't believe in. "My life... he's gone."

Andy looked up from his knees, seeing his phone light up from the bed.

"It's not worth it." He laughed bitterly. Nothing was worth him anymore. Nobody cared to help him but Ashley, so they wouldn't care now.

"You're all fake!" He screamed at his phone, at everyone who said they cared but were never there. "You were never there... only Ashley."

 

 _'Jesus Christ, I'm screaming your name in vain_  
_For creating, this hero genocide'_

 

"You're fucking fake!" Andy screamed tearfully at what others called God. "You're evil!"

"You're just- evil..." He breathed heavily, looking down at the gun in his hand. "I could've stopped it... it's all my fault."

 _'Lithium, a self prescribing poison_  
_It's addiction, and every words a lie'_

 

His eyes averted to the bottle of lithium pills on his nightstand, the medication become more than that. He took it more than he needed to now.

"The pills are useless, by the way... All they do is make it worse for others, better for me." Andy laughed bitterly at himself. "Who knew something so helpful could ruin you, huh?"

 _'Like a match to a flame_  
_I'll start a fire that will never die_  
_Is there no one to blame?_  
_I don't know but I'd sure like to try'_

 

Everything was falling apart for the poor boy, his emotions over the top, his addictions higher than ever.

"There's no one to blame, is there?" He asked himself. "He chose it himself..." He then dismissed the thought.

 

 _'Nobody knew, I had a gun and was ready to shoot it_  
_Nobody knows, my eyes are closed, I made up my mind and I'm ready to lose it'_

 

He gripped the gun tighter, the sound of a bell filling the room as he got another message. He lifted his arm where it laid at his side, aiming the gun at the device.

"Just shut. Up." He spoke with frustration, his eyes closing tightly. "Shut up!" He fired at it repeatedly, wanting to make sure it was dead.

He sighed, looking at the gun. "You could put me out of my misery right now, you know."

 

 _'Wild and free, did anyone stop to think of me_  
_The girl in between, did anyone stop to think'_

 

Andy sat still in the dark room, pondering over what happened.

He didn't pay his dealer, and refused the other... offer.

Ashley was inside the small corner store, and then the yelling began.

Nobody was interested in the situation until the gun was shot...

"Mother fuckers!" He screamed, "You could've done anything!" He felt a wave a tears fall from his eyes once again.

_'_

_I can't trust a world, that gives you so much, but still makes you pay_  
_I can't read those words, written in stone, and got nothing to say'_

 

Andy could never trust the world again at that moment. He never went out, avoiding contact from everyone. He didn't go to the funeral, nor does he go to the graveyard to see his grave. Not like he knew where they buried him.

 

 _'_ _And I just can't miss, what I'll never know, so there's just a hole_  
_And we'll never kiss, so I'll just let go, I just let go...'_

 

He missed Ashley, he only cared about him. His loving touch, his kind heart. Even the times where they were in fights with one another.

He missed it all.

"I can't kiss you when I say goodbye this time, can I?" Andy scoffed through his tears. "You never got to kiss me..."

 

 _'This wasn't how it was planned out_  
_Or was it written for our future skins?_  
_See no one here thought of her now_  
_Now everyone is a martyr it seems'_

 

"I guess this is the end, Ashley. Huh?"

 

 _'Nobody knew, I had a gun and was ready to shoot it_  
_Nobody knows, my eyes are closed, I lost my mind and I'm ready to prove it'_

 

 

Andy's shaking hands brought the gun back up to his head, smiling softly.

"Goodbye, Ashley. I'll find you again."

And without a second thought, he pulled the trigger.

 

 _'Wild and free, did anyone stop to think of me_  
_The girl in between, did anyone stop to think'_

 

A gun shot was heard through the neighborhood that night. But as Andy had assumed.

Nobody cared that it came from that small, broken house at the end of the street.

Nobody cared.

 

 _'Wild and free, did anyone stop to think of me_  
_The girl in between, did anyone stop to think.._.'


End file.
